Lèanacòrsa
Author /u/winglings Home of the Easgannduine : "Eons ago when the Cadians were pure, the Soŋ Meadows were whole, and the '' Pendians ruled with an iron fist, the Neach-Togail built their kingdom upon the backs of beasts."'' History :Lèanacòrsa's history is split into three periods, the Age of Demons, the Age of Blood, and the Age of Tides. Each Age marks the end of an established power and the beginning of a new one. The rise of the Easgannduine from slaves and beasts to the powerful civilization they are today takes place in the Age of Blood and the Age of Tides. The Age of Demons :All records and documents from this time are written in 'Dorcha Seanchas, '''the language of The Void and it's followers. Very few Easgannduine scholars are even allowed to learn this language as it is said reading the words of a demon can give them a voice, allowing them to corrupt and deceive the unwitting once again. The only usable records are six ancient tomes and grimoire, painstakingly written by the first Easgannduine, and kept under lock and key. These items detail the interactions and dealing between the Neach-Togail and the Demons of The void, the rituals they used, the offerings the Demons required, and the gifts they were granted in return. While some scholars outside Lèanacòrsa believe the Demons were preparing the Neach-Togail for a war and the Easgannduine's rebellion was an accident, but those who have studied the texts have theorize that the Demons wanted the Easgannduine to rebel in the first place and that it may have been their plan from the beginning, for what purpose remains to be seen. The Age of Demons ended with the fall of the Neach-Togail recorded in this text by an unknown author : : ''"Eons ago when the Cadians were pure, the Soŋ Meadows were whole, and '' ''the Pendians ruled with an iron fist, the Neach-Togail built their kingdom upon the backs of beasts. Dull witted creatures of muscle and anger, these beings died in droves, forced to build towers and walls of iron and rock to feed their corrupted masters whims. However nothing is truly as it seems in Lèanacòrsa and these simple laborers were no different, as they served dutifully under their owners they watched, listened, and learned how to use demonic gifts that the Neach-Togail used with little regard.A silent rebellion that would shake the land to it's core and stain the legacy of the victors in an endless river of blood and suffering. The men of Deamhanan continued to worship their demons and were given more and more power, oblivious to these beings true intentions. They were not fools, these other worldly beings knew exactly who they were feeding and they reveled in it. Speech, cunning, magic, and the promise of success were all granted to the vengeful underlings of the blind rulers. The stage was set masterfully, everything was in place for a complete reversal of the long held order, all it would take was the right push and the land would be flooded with the dead and betrayed. The demons never got to see their plan come to fruition as they were banished from our plane, but this sudden cut of the tether brought with it a staggering shift in the balance of power. '' ''With the demons gone so were the gifts they had bestowed on the men of Deamhanan but the Easgannduine retained every piece of knowledge they had stolen from their absent minded owners and enacted a thousand year long purge of their new kingdom. Every man, women, and child was slaughtered where they stood in a wave of rage as the demon's hold on the land drained away. The capital of Deamhanan now stands as an immense graveyard, left the be destroyed by the elements that sustained their beauty for a millennia. As the Easgannduine found their footing in the brand new world that opened up to them, the relics of their masters were forgotten and faded into myth and folklore." The Age of Blood :After the Easgannduine rebellion, the remaining humans and demon worshipers were eradicated from the land and for centuries after any non-Easgannduine peoples were captured and killed on sight. Demonic items, structures, and places were destroyed or contained as the Easgannduine expanded outwards from the island of Coille de Leac in an attempt to escape their influence and much of the more occult knowledge was forgotten in hopes of keeping the Demons locked away forever. During this period of cleansing, the Easgannduine started to for tight-knit clans which began claiming territories along the Iasgair Bàgh. These clans or Còmhlan grew larger and larger as time passed, but not wanting to head out into the harsh marshlands to the north and west or the dry plains to the east, they looked to their neighbours for more land. Conflicts flared up daily as Còmhlan fought tooth and claw for every inch of land they could get, some tried to avoid the bloodshed by expanding into the marshes but soon were pull right back in as the battles overtook them. Growing evermore warlike as the years went by, the Easgannduine's bloodthirsty nature was getting harder to ignore and they may have destroyed themselves, but a small Còmhlan in what is now the city of Linne called the Rìgh, watched as greed blinded their enemies and moved in to exploit it. After defeating an opposing Còmhlan, the Rìgh offered to let them share the land as long as they helped fight when the time came. With all of the other Còmhlan too busy fighting each other, the Rìgh swept through the land and toppled them like dominoes until they didn't even need to fight anymore, their enemies would willingly join them to gain protection. :With the conflicts ending and the Easgannduine looking outward rather than inward, the new age began, The Age of Tides. : The Age of Tides :W.I.P Category:Adratal